


Don't show

by Mariechaan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, THE HUG™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariechaan/pseuds/Mariechaan
Summary: I was making breakfast and decided to leave it to write this... #noragrets also no beta because i just copypaste this fromTumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was making breakfast and decided to leave it to write this... #noragrets also no beta because i just copypaste this from [Tumblr](http://allsheith-notsorry.tumblr.com/post/156220611015/he-comes-to-me-before-i-can-even-register-it-hes/)

He comes to me before I can even register it. He’s the only one saying goodbye. I’m not complaining.

He leans on to me and grabs my hand, just to pull me in a full body embrace. It catches me off guard but I don’t let it show. I just go with it.

The past few days have been crazy but him hugging me makes me forget about it, even for just a while. It’s been so long after all.

I want to stay like this for a little longer but it comes to an end rather quickly though I don’t let my disappointment show… I don’t let a lot of things show but most of the times he can tell when I do. I still try.

“Hey,” he says before letting go. I nod so he knows I’m listening.

“Be careful,” I nod again.

“Oh, and one more thing,” instead of finally letting go he leans in, just barely, and then whispers in my ear, “just so you know, you’re more than a brother to me,” he smiles and then he’s gone as soon as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi [Tumblr](http://allsheith-notsorry.tumblr.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AllSheith)


End file.
